Ultraman Abaren Bowl
is a Gashapon game starring various Ultra Heroes and Kaiju. It was launched in April 2019. Gameplay Pre-Game TBA Main Game TBA Boss Battle At the end of each game, a boss kaiju awaits the player. The selection grows larger with each version of the game, and the kaiju from the preceding version have the chance to appear the next one. They are randomly selected from the following options for each version: Version 00 *Gomess *Zetton **Normal **Hyper *King Joe *Gatanothor *Queen Monera *Ultraman Belial **Arch Belial **Chimeraberos *Dark Lugiel **Normal **Vict Lugiel *Grigio King Version 01 *Grand King *Neo Baltan *Zaigorg *Magata no Orochi *Hellberus Medals Overview Medals are the collectible gimmicks used in the game. They can be obtained through paying ¥100 for a common type Medal, or ¥200 for a rarer one, from gashapon machines surrounding the playing area. The Medals are categorized into two groups: villainous characters are labeled as while heroic characters are classed as . Abaren Bow-Medals are the main source of power in game while Ultra Energy Medals are used to power up the player's in-use Abaren Bow-Medals during boss battles. All Medals have varying levels or rarity. In ascending order, they are: *★☆☆☆☆☆ *★★☆☆☆☆ *★★★☆☆☆ (Maximum rating of common Abaren Bow-Medals) *★★★★☆☆ (Denoting Rare Abaren Bow-Medals) *★★★★★☆ (Denoting Super Rare Abaren Bow-Medals) *★★★★★★ (Denoting Extremely Rare Abaren Bow-Medals) *'DANGER' (Denoting specific rarer Abaren Bow-Medals) *'SPECIAL' (Denoting Rare and Super Rare Ultra Energy Medals) *'ULTIMATE' (Denoting Extremely Rare Ultra Energy Medals) The Medals also have different visuals depending on their rareness. Common Abaren Bow-Medals have a one to three star rating and basic matte colors, Rare Medals have a four star rating and possess a reflective design, , Medals with this distinction have "SP" before their number, have a five star rating and a dark gray color and , which have a "EX" before their number for their designation, have a six star rating and a silver color. While not classified as their own rarity value, Medals classified as DANGER have a metallic black color, regardless of which level of rarity they are. For Ultra Energy Medals, Rare and Super Rare Medals are both bright yellow in color with a SPECIAL rating, while Extremely Rare Medals are metallic gold and have the ULTIMATE ranking, all of them are designated by a "UL" before their numbers. Medals of any kind used for a promotion/campaign are made distinctive with a "PR" before their name. Effect on Gameplay While the player has the freedom to use any combinations of Medals from what they own, if certain conditions are met each playthough, there will be a higher chance of the game granting the player a rarer Medal at the end. Each Abaren Bow-Medal features a logo of the series they originate from. This is usually in the form of a silhouette of the Ultra from their debut series' head turned to the left (in the case of Ultra Q kaiju, it is the "Q" from the series' logo). Additionally, Ultra Energy Crystals have one of five attributes attached to them. These are: * * * * * These attributes are also applied to boss kaiju. When the player scans the Medals they would like to use, should they use Abaren-Bow Medals who's kaiju hail from the same series as the boss kaiju, points will be added to the player's count before the game even commences (this amount will be larger depending how many of they three Medals used are from the same season). Additionally, should the player's chosen Ultra Energy Medal match the attribute assigned to the boss, they will receive an extra chance to take down the Kaiju during the battle with it, should it now succeed in any previous attempts. For example: if the boss of a playthrough was Queen Monera, if the player scans the cards of Neo Darambia, Grossyna and Neo Geomos, they will first receive a large score bonus and then, if they scanned Ultraman Blu's Ultra Energy Crystal, they would receive an extra chance to take down the boss. If all this is executed and the player successfully manages to take down the boss kaiju, that will be the only opportunity to gain an Extremely Rare Medal (since the gashapon machine for them can only be accessed through this means). If only some/none of the steps are taken, the player will only have the opportunity to pay and extra ¥200 for a Super Rare Medal (which too would only become accessible through this means). External Links Official Website Category:Video Games